


Lipstick Stains and TARDIS Band-Aids

by bloodandcocoa



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Established OT3, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcocoa/pseuds/bloodandcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person B receiving a minor injury somewhere on their face. Person B insists its fine, but Person A fusses over it. Person B ends up going to work with a cute, colorful, character-themed bandaid smack dab in the middle of their face. </p><p>Danny tries to hide the cut on her face and the bruises from a brawl she got into with a bunch of Zetas. Laura does notice and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick Stains and TARDIS Band-Aids

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing I've ever written.

"Laura! Stop it!" Danny pouted, clearly displeased with the whole situation.

Her tiny girlfriend had her massive first aid kit spread out on the bed, looking like the kit had vomited its contents all over the room. "You stop it! You are bleeding, Danny Lawrence!" Laura glared down at the ginger, who was sitting on a tiny patch of cleared space on the bed. The tiny human wasn't very intimidating, but when she was on the top step of a step ladder, looming over you, that was a slightly different story. Danny gulped and let Laura dab at the cut running across her left cheek bone. Where did she even find a stepladder?

"I can't believe you got into a fight with the Zetas, again." Laura scolded, gently wiping the dried blood away with an alcohol swab. Danny flinched at the feeling of the cold swab on her skin. The ginger knew better than to argue with her girlfriend when she was on a tirade like this. Instead, she shot a glare at her other girlfriend, who was curled up in Laura's desk chair, flipping through a book. Danny had intended to sneak out of the room before Laura got back and fussed over her, but Laura saw the reflection in her laptop screen.

Danny really didn't like making her girlfriends worry, especially Laura. Laura worried too much about all the things her girlfriends did, especially when she had no control of the situation.

As if she could sense Danny's gaze, Carmilla looked up at the ginger with a smirk and a shrug. Sure Danny and Carmilla were physically stronger and more intimidating than Laura, but neither of them really wanted to piss off the tiny human. Laura was a force to be reckoned with, a really angry force to be reckoned with.

"You have be more careful!" Laura finally got all the dried blood off of Danny's face and tossed the used swab in the trash. She rummaged through the first aid kit, looking for a package of band-aids that she remembered specifically packing. With a grin, she stuck the band-aid over cut, running her fingers lightly over the plastic to smooth it out. "Perfect, but I can't do anything about the bruise." Laura frowned at the blossoming purple bruise on Danny's other cheek.

Carmilla wandered over from her spot on the chair to exam Laura's handiwork. "Mhmm," Carmilla's cold fingers grasped Danny's chin and gently turned her face so that she could get a better look. "I can handle the bruise," before Danny could even register Carmilla's smirk, Carmilla's lips were pressing softly against the bruise. "There. Now, Cupcake. I believe we have a class to get to." Laura grinned at the vampire and looped her arm through Carmilla's leather clad one.

Danny watched them practically skip out of the room and gathered up her things as well. They could clean up the first aid kit later. She hated that her class was on the other side of campus so that she couldn't walk with her girlfriends. But at least she had afternoon spares to have lunch with her girlfriends. A few girls that she passed in the hall looked at her oddly and giggled but Danny brushed it off. Did the Alchemy Club have another freak accident with their experiments?

The entire way across campus, people turned to look at her. Something was definitely up. It wasn't until she ran into a smirking Kirsch in front of the Arts building that she realized. Brusquely, she shoved past Kirsch, on her way to the second floor bathrooms. Fortunately, the bathroom was empty and Danny rushed over to the mirrors above the sink. And sighed.

On her face, was a bright blue band-aid, a TARDIS band-aid right across her face. On the other side, mirroring Laura's little 'stamp' was Carmilla's bright red lipstick stain, very visible against the dark purple of her bruised skin. She didn't know whether to kill them or cuddle them.


End file.
